bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hitokiri
:"Unleash the beast." - Cuarta Hitokiri (人斬り, Manslayer) was a former assassin who is currently a healing monk in a far distant temple. He changed his name to Iyasu (癒す, To Heal) vowing to never kill again. Appearance Hitokiri has an intimidating glance and expression, he always has the stern look on his face. He is a tall man, with long brownish red hair kept tied in a pony and piercing hazel eyes that brings the chills to people. Without his blue haori, he wears a white Kosode with red sleeves and a circle with a horizontal line symbol at its back and a brownish Hakama. He keeps his Zanpakuto sheathed in his waist by a brown sash, even though his sword is insanely heavy, he does not show any sign that he has a hard time carrying it. Hitokiri was described by many as a calm beast, because of his calm appearance and almost emotionless, but he could also be a bloodthirsty beast that will kill anyone. Although he is well known for his deadly appearance, he could also smile sometimes, specially when he drinks his favorite sake, some say that the only thing that could tame him was sake, he even looked like a clown one time when he drank almost 12 bottles of sake. Hitokiri wore white monk robes as he turned to a new life as a healer. Personality Hitokiri is a silent man, he does not like talks and believes that actions speaks louder than words. He is also very vengeful and will do anything to do his revenge, he is determined and sometimes prideful. He is an alcoholic and loves to drink sake even in the middle of battle, it is said that only sake can tame him, his favorite sake is the Kuroakuma (黒悪魔, Black Demon) which is considered as one of the rarest, most powerful and probably the most expensive sake there is, it would cost almost 3 Kuchiki Scarves, he keeps a bottle of this reserved and very well protected by a seal. He dislikes long fights and would want to end battles quickly, but in some exceptions, he would dearly enjoy fighting someone he thinks is worthy and has the capability. Upon undergoing training under the monks, his hatred seem to subside, he no longer seeks vengeance and found his peace. Despite his seemingly changed nature, deep within him is his old self locked by his determination to stop killing, remnants of his old self surfaces in rare circumstances, haunting him for his deeds and reminding him of why he chose the path of the sword. Because of this he learn to meditate intently, he does this for about 8 straight hours a day. His love for sake however still remained. History Hitokiri was born in a time and a place where there was bloodshed everywhere, there was no order and people live to survive. He was still a young boy when his parents were slaughtered in front of his very eyes. From that day on, he taught himself how to survive, he stole food and money from people, and he learn to use hand-made weapons. After years of living like this, moving from places to places, he witnessed an intense battle between two factions, this is where he saw the beauty of bloodshed, the art of battle, after watching the battle end from afar, he approached the carcasses and searched for a sword, a man noticed him and was about to strike him with his blade but inches away from Hitokiri's chest he stopped, stunned at the emotionless smile of the boy, and in an instant Hitokiri made his first kill, he stuck the man in the heart. Hitokiri was then approached by another man, he sensed power and authority in this man, he politely asked him while looking around the battlefield, "Could you please teach me more about all these?". This man took him and taught him how to use the sword and he became his master. For some months he fought with him in battles and went with him in his assassinations. One day came where his master asked him what is his name, he replied that he does not have one, from that day on, his master named him Hitokiri, meaning Manslayer. His master taught him that only the strong shall live and in order to survive one should become stronger. Hitokiri's progress as a student was astounding he became very proficient in swordplay and he literally turned into a killing machine. Soon, he materialized his own Zanpakuto, but he took no time learning how to use it and only saw it as a tool to kill. Years later Hitokiri met a fine lass, and for the first time he felt something, he felt warmth in his heart and little he knew, he fell in love with her, the lady was the daughter of an influential person in Seireitei, little do he know that his sensei's next victim was the family of the girl. Hitokiri joined his sensei, like always, in his assassination task. He was surprised and for the very first time felt something inside him kicked, when he saw the girl fell to the ground. He was enraged and did not know what he will do. He attacked his sensei, and his sensei, surprised, was left with no choice but to retaliate, Hitokiri proved to be no match to his master at this time, he was left haft dead out of pity. Hitokiri woke up the next day filled with vengeance as he swore to kill his master. After long years of searching and wandering, he got severely injured and he found himself at the doorstep of a temple, a monk took him in and took care of him despite his persistence. Here, his Zanpakuto started to communicate with him, Hitokiri served as a monk in this temple while training with his zanpakuto. His training was supervised by the head monk who taught him a form of hand-to-hand combat which greatly empowered him. While staying in the temple for a long time, his blood lust and vengeful nature seem to diminish, his mind was cleared and his soul was at peace. Just when he was about to complete his training, an group of shinigami attacked the temple searching for something, the monks didn't retaliate, even though they can. Hitokiri watched in horror as they were slain in cold blood. Hitokiri was about to avenge them as a dying monk stopped him. He tracked the shinigami down and killed them as he swore that this is the last time his sword shall taste blood. He lived in the temple alone and studied healing techniques, he changed his name to Iyasu. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Hitokiri has an insane amount of spiritual energy. He can easily intimidate anyone with just a surge of spiritual energy from him. Hitokiri could also use this to push anyone away from him or paralyze them briefly. Flash Steps Expert: Hitokiri is an expert in the field of Flash Steps, though he is not that quick, he can use this efficiently with his swordplay. He also stated that he would love to face his opponent head on, without running around and lengthening the fight. Master Swordsmanship Ability: Hitokiri is a master in the field of Zanjutsu, he can very well fight with Captain-level Shinigami with their Shikai released by just fighting them head on with his sword. Another thing to prove his prowess is that he can manage to strike fast blows with his insanely heavy sword. Inhuman Strength: Although Hitokiri has a not so intimidating figure, he is insanely powerful, first he can wield his Zanpakuto with only one hand, his Zanpakuto is immensely heavy. He can also break the bones of an individual by just gripping them firmly, he can shatter the Zanpakuto of someone like paper. His mere punch that missed the target, created a shockwave of raw power. However, he may be a monster in terms of this, but he is not unstoppable, he can still be hurt and his attacks can be evaded. His physical strength was feared by all who knows him, and those who first saw his power trembles in fear. He can fight and kill ruthlessly using only but his bare hands, he can tear the limbs of an individual when he wants to and could possibly kill using one powerful and fatal blow. Berserker: Hitokiri can loose his cool and go wild, he will slash anything or anyone that he desires. He also will not feel anything, even deep slashes or blasts. He although will suffer pain after he regains his self. Under some circumstances, he will go berserk if he drinks too much, with the influence of alcohol, his body goes numb and he becomes unpredictable. Hitokiri first underwent berserk when he saw his lover dead. Since then, when he cannot control his temper, he will loose his sense of reasoning and humanity, he will kill and slaughter like a machine. It can only be stopped when he is calmed down, which is hard and when he is done killing everyone around him. When he is under berserk mode, his eyes glow bloody red and his spiritual pressure rapidly increases. On the downside, his energy greatly depletes and all of the pain will come to him two times when he regains his sense. Zanpakutō Zange (懺悔, Penitence) in its sealed form, it takes the form of a short Katana, quite resembling a Wakizashi, with a violet grip. His Zanpakuto is out of the ordinary, even though it looks like a normal sword, it is actually very heavy. He keeps it sheathed on his waist by a sash and he seem to manage to carry it without effort. He sees his Zanpakuto as his sins which he should burden for the rest of his life. *'Shikai:' Released by the command Maim (創痕,Sōkon). It's appearance does not change alot, although it becomes slightly longer, and 5 rings are placed on its blade. :Shikai Special Ability: It's main ability is to create shockwaves each time he slashes or waves his sword. Aside from this, his sword can disable an opponent by other techniques. :*'Sokubaku:' (束縛, Shackles) this ability enables him to bind his opponent by the use of his rings. At first it is believed by many that each ring of Hitokiri's shikai can weigh up to more than approximately 1000 tons, but they were wrong, Hitokiri explained that the real extent of his power is not putting 1000 or so tons on a target. He revealed that the rings, once binded on a target would put weight 5 times the amount of his/her spiritual power, meaning the stronger or the more vast a person's power, the more spiritual mass he/she would be carrying. Furthermore, he explained that an average captain-level spiritual power would be approximately equivalent to half the weight of the entire Sōkyoku Hill. The effect of the rings stacks on the target, meaning when an individual is carrying one ring, once another is placed, the current weight with the ring, will be multiplied again by five times. Note that this rule also applies to Hitokiri's Zanpakuto, having 5 rings in it, though it is unknown how much weight is in his Zanpakuto, but it should be noted that the spiritual power of Zange is immense even in Shikai. ::These rings does not only affect the target physically, but also their spiritual channeling gets affected, it slows down, and could even stop. Cuffs will appear to where the opponent is hit by the ring, being hit by these five orbs may crush the body of the target. These rings can be also be thrown to the opponent and will appear as a disk-shaped object that travels very fast. These rings are nearly indestructible, and could not be affected by Kido or destroyed that easily. Once these rings are released from his sword, the sword also looses weight, meaning Hitokiri could move quicker. These rings could also serve as a shield, Hitokiri can freely remove the rings from his sword and let it levitate around him, which can block most attacks. ::Hitokiri had shown that one ring can bind multiple targets and the weight they would experience is the total weight each one of them carries. *'Bankai:' Shinseinahō no Zange (神聖な法懺悔,Sacred Act of Penitence). Hitokiri releases his bankai by returning all the rings back to his blade. The rings glow white and then disappear. Then his sword will glow gold in color as he releases a surge of sheer power. :Bankai Special Ability: In his bankai form, Hitokiri releases a sheer amount of spiritual energy capable of affecting and damaging a large part, if not the whole of Seireitei. Hitokiri could release waves of spiritual energy from his sword and create powerful shockwaves. This time, the pressure equivalent to Hitokiri under five rings can be felt by an immediate surrounding within a medium radius. It is Hitokiri's spiritual power being considered here in this state, meaning the crushing weight experienced by individuals around him depends on his spiritual power. The more close a person is to Hitokiri, the more amount of weight he/she would experience, also, any person will experience this regardless if Hitokiri means it or not as long as he/she is inside the radius. The total amount of weight Hitokiri carries is equivalent to the approximately more or less 10 times the weight of the entire Sōkyoku Hill. :*'Atsuryoku:' (圧力, Pressure) This technique is done by swinging his blade in a vertical manner, then it would release a wave of energy that would crush anything on its path, those who are hit would feel as if that they were crushed inside out. :*'Tengoku no Jūjika:' (天国の十字架, Heavenly Crucifix) :*'Jigoku no sabaki:' (地獄の裁き, Hell's Judgement) Equipments and Weapons Pike : Hitokiri sometimes uses a pike in combat. He is highly trained and is a master in this weapon. In fact, he is more faster and much more flexible when he uses this compared to using his sword. He has various techniques that he himself invented. With his immense physical strength, he could pierce through almost any object. He could also deal swift blows while blocking incoming attacks in an instant. It should be noted that his pike broke a couple of times before, he just repaired it afterwards. Another thing that should be noted is that rarely uses this and it appears and disappears in his possession. When it is in his possession, he keeps it on his back tied in white clothing. Sake: Hitoriki brings with him a couple of bottles of sake, including his most prized one, the Kuroakuma. He keeps this bottles inside his robes and some people are very curious on how on earth does these bottles do not break in the middle of battle. The truth is that he prioritizes these bottles first before his body, a senseless deed as many people calls it. Quotes Behind the Scenes